Infidelity
by TimeTot1997
Summary: Orihime and Ichigo have been married for over three years with a newborn baby boy who they care for and love very much. But when Orihime finds out Ichigo has been unfaithful, well, she doesn't take it well. What will she do when she confronts her five-lifetime love about his infidelity? Two-Shot. IchigoxOrihime Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N:_** If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 ** _SUMMARY:_** _Orihime and Ichigo have been married for over three years with a newborn baby boy who they care for and love very much. But when Orihime finds out Ichigo has been unfaithful, well, she doesn't take it well. What will she do when she confronts her five-lifetime love about his infidelity?_

 _ **WORD COUNT: 1,780**_ _(not including A/N below)_

 _ **RATING:**_ _M for sexual themes and dark content._

 ** _DISCLAIMER:_** _All is owned by Kubo-sensei._

* * *

 _ **Two-Shot**_

 _ **Part 1:**_

 _ **Infidelity.**_

* * *

Her entire body shook with a vehemence she never knew she possessed.

She could hear them, their moans and cries for each other. On her wedding bed, with her newborn son in the next room, sleeping thankfully.

Orihime Kurosaki was shocked, heartbroken and enraged all at the same time. She couldn't even conceal her Spiritual Pressure any longer as it flared and consumed the entire house and an entire five mile radius in all directions. The moaning ceased and the springs from the bed finally stopped squeaking. Haruto opened his chocolate brown eyes and broke out his trademark gummy grin and opened his arms for her.

Orihime couldn't resist and cradled him to her chest. He cooed and made his baby noises, his spiky orange hair, so much like his fathers it was almost painful. She knew he was nothing like Ichigo though. She sensed that he had more of her Spiritual Pressure, calm and compassionate, not overbearing and suffocating.

Orihime heard the rustling and the loud footsteps and heard hushed voices and the front door slam closed before her sons door cracked open.

"Hime?" Ichigo's small voice asked. The light from the hallway illuminated her, making her look like an angel. But she was a fallen angel now. Broken and hurt. She was a shell of the angel she used to be. "How long have you been here?" Ichigo asked, his voice soft, lulling. But she wasn't falling for it.

Not anymore.

"What makes you think you have the right to call me by that nickname? Or any other term of endearment after what you've just done?" Orihime's voice was cold and low. Her anger bubbling to the surface and Ichigo took a step forward cautiously, but Orihime's Spiritual Pressure spiked, swirling dangerously, weaving around it's wielder and Haruto, who enjoyed being in his mothers grasp. "How could you, Ichigo? How could you defile our wedding bed? How could you even do this with our son right next door? You wanted him to bear witness to your infidelity?" She asked rudely, not particularly caring for his feelings anymore.

"Orihime, enough." He ordered her, walking closer, obviously believing that he would touch her without protest.

"Shiten Koshun!" Orihime snarled and the barrier curled around her entire body and Haruto.

Ichigo's fingers stopped inches away from her creamy skin. "O-Orihime. . .Y-you weren't seriously thinking of-"

"Do not touch me. I don't want your filthy hands on me while they've been on Senna." Orihime growled, looking at Ichigo with such anger and venom.

"You want to hurt me that bad?" Ichigo demanded, angry with her actions. He couldn't believe that she had used one of her offensive/defensive abilities on him, to protect her.

"I never thought I could be pushed to such anger that I would crave physical violence on a person. But right now, I think this can be an exception." Orihime growled, slowly putting Haruto back in his crib and he looked up at her with worried eyes but they soon drifted closed as he fell back asleep. Orihime stalked past Ichigo, her Shiten Koshun in place and she walked downstairs, her teeth clenched, her jaw aching from it but she couldn't care. She could hear Ichigo's stomping footsteps behind  
her. Once she was in the living room, she whirled to face her cheating husband, her eyes blazing with anger.

"How dare you use your powers against me, Orihime? We made a vow to never use our powers against each other." Ichigo snarled, his fists clenched, his knuckles white from the force.

"How dare I? How dare I?" Orihime reiterated, laughing harshly, her sweet tinkling laugh now cold and emotionless, sinister and Ichigo hated what he had done. "How dare _you?_ You are the one who is having out of marital affairs with that nurse from your work. I tried to deny it. Tried to ignore the looks and lingering touches. But deep down I knew. I knew something was going on, but I didn't want to admit it to myself. Until tonight, I remember you whining that I came home late from my late  
shifts from the company, so I specifically cancelled all of the meetings and postponed them until tomorrow so I could spend a beautiful night with my _darling_ husband, who has been _overworked_ for _far_ too long. Little did I know that you had your own damn meeting. In our bed with our son sleeping in the next room. It's disgusting. _You_ are disgusting. Ichigo Kurosaki." Orihime spat, her spiralling feelings out of control, her eyes glowing a dangerous gold.

"Orihime. . .calm do-"

 _CRACK!_

Orihime raised her left hand and pushed it forward with all of her strength and weight behind it, striking Ichigo across the right-side of his face, making him stumble back a couple of feet. Her hand ringing with a burning pain but she hardly felt it at that moment, her hand, no, entire body shook uncontrollably. Orihime saw the droplets of blood splash onto the wood of their living room and instantly felt regret and remorse pound through her as her rationality made a sudden appearance.

She had struck her husband of three years.

Ichigo turned his head slowly, his lip cut and his cheek bright red from the palm imprint. His chocolate irises burned with the anger and heat of a million suns, his chest moving up and down rapidly, his own body shaking as he tried to grasp onto his anger, trying to reign it in. His hands shot out and grabbed onto Orihime's upper arms, pushing her against the wall, next to the fireplace. "I was only with Senna because you weren't here anymore. All your attentions were either on your thriving  
company of bakery chains, or on Haruto. You have no time for me anymore. Senna is a distraction from this life. You leave me alone everyday, without any kind of kiss or any kind of affection! I thought you were cheating on me for a long time!" Ichigo snarled at his wife, his cheek stinging like a bitch, but he ignored it.

"You could have confronted me about it! Instead of going behind my back and fucking the most pliable body that comes in contact with you. You pick the one person who I hate above all else. And this is coming from the person, who, and I quote: _'doesn't have the heart to hate'._ I beg to differ. Because I _despise_ Senna. She's been fawning over you like a little lost puppy ever since she started working at Karakura General. Remember when I came to visit you, we were going out for lunch. Remember? I was _pregnant_ with Haruto?"

Ichigo nodded, wisely holding his tongue, absorbing this new information.

"She grabbed my arm, so hard that there were bruises for weeks, she dragged me into a vacant hospital room and pushed me against the wall. I tried to protect Haruto from the impact. She grabbed my face and pressed a scalpel to my stomach. She told me to stay away from you and that you were hers and hers alone. I fought back of course. . .but she pressed the scalpel harder and broke the skin," Orihime sobbed, tears rolling down her cheeks as she pulled up her top and Ichigo saw the small little  
scar made by the scalpel and he fell to his knees, cradling her stomach as he wrapped his head around this information, "she told me if I ever came near you again or spoke to you of this. . .she would be the one to kill Haruto." Orihime ended her story, sobbing hard.

"Orihime. . .why didn't you tell me? WHY?!" Ichigo roared, holding her closer.

"Because she would have found a way to kill Haruto! I couldn't risk it! I will never let anything get near my child." Orihime unwound Ichigo's hands from her waist and stepped away from him. "I'm going to stay over at Rukia's house and I'm taking Haruto with me. I can't stay here and expect to carry on as normal." Orihime said, wiping her eyes as Ichigo looked up at her.

"Orihime, wait! You can't go!"

"Yes I can! You need to sort your shit out and I need to do the same and that won't get done if we are in the same roof. So, I'm going." Orihime walked upstairs, leaving Ichigo alone downstairs.

He had been with a woman who threatened to kill his wife and son if they got anywhere near him.

He should have seen it.

15 years of hunting Hollows, he should have sensed it. He would know, better than anyone, when a threat was about to arise. But he didn't. He didn't even realize that Orihime was in danger. His son was in danger. He had failed them. He had done the worst thing and he hadn't even spoken to her or even tried to understand what she was going through.

There were no words to describe what he was.

He crumpled to the floor, crying silently. He heard Haruto's soft fussing and Orihime's footsteps along with a large suitcase, leave the house.

He took a deep breath and screamed. All of his anguish, pain, regret and sorrow.

Orihime stopped as she heard Ichigo's wail, cuddling Haruto closer, she walked into Rukia's waiting car, her old friend opened the door and settled Haruto into the baby seat that was normally for Ryuu, Haruto fell asleep almost instantly. Orihime put his blanket over him and set her things in the seat next to him and they were off.

When they settled Haruto and Orihime put her things away, Rukia walked into the guest room and Orihime ran into her arms, sobbing quietly, Sobbing everything out. Rukia held her friend, cursing Ichigo silently as she stroke Orihime's pumpkin-coloured hair, soothing her.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N:**_ If you do not like the plot or character plot, then don't read the fic.

 _ **SUMMARY:**_ _Orihime and Ichigo have been married for over three years with a newborn baby boy who they care for and love very much. But when Orihime finds out Ichigo has been unfaithful, well, she doesn't take it well. What will she do when she confronts her five-lifetime love about his infidelity?_

 ** _WORD COUNT: 4,090_**

 ** _RATING:_** _M for sexual themes and dark content._

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _All is owned by Kubo-sensei._

* * *

 ** _Two-Shot_**

 ** _Part 2:_**

 ** _Faith_**

* * *

Orihime awoke to the sound of Haruto rustling in his crib, making sweet little cooing noises, she couldn't help but smile at his innocence. But the smile was quickly replaced with a frown as she remembered the predicament she was in:

 _1\. Her husband cheated on her._

 _2\. He cheated on her with a psycho nurse who threated Orihime to kill their unborn child if she touched Ichigo again._

 _3\. He was with Senna in their marriage bed._

 _4\. Haruto was in the other room while he defiled their marriage._

 _5\. She wished she had been stronger to stop it all before it became too big for her to control._

Orihime just wanted to curl back into bed and not think of anything remotely close to Ichigo or his bad choices.

Orihime heard soft knocking on the door before it opened and she saw Renji there, looking at her with a sad, sympathetic smile. "Hey, Orihime. Rukia wanted me to let you know that breakfast is almost ready and if you don't come down, she'll drag you down." That last bit made Orihime laugh gently, yet it ended with a soft sob.

"Renji, do you think I did the right thing, walking out on Ichigo, I mean?" Orihime's voice trembled.

Renji sighed and sat on the bed, next to her. "Listen, I'm not going to lie, but I'm not going to sugar-coat it either." Renji warned, yet Orihime nodded, knowing exactly how Renji was. "I think you did the right thing. He needed a wake up call and what you did, a lot of women couldn't do. Some would just go back to their lives, pretending it never happened, and others would fly right off the handle. I understand that you were angry and you even struck him, but the bastard deserved it. You are a strong woman Orihime, like my Rukia. You walking out is probably the best thing, for both of you. You both need to calm down and find some perspective, get back on your feet and calm your emotions before having a crack at 'discussing' again." Renji explained, touching Orihime's cheek as if she were his sister.

"I know, but I don't think I can face him without calling forth Tsubaki for back-up." Orihime joked, and the two adults had a little chuckle. Rukia entered, having heard the whole thing and smiled knowingly.

"Do you know how many times I've walked out on this idiot Orihime, because he wouldn't give me the space I needed? We ended up almost ending our relationship. Until little Ryuu came along. He rekindled the spark Renji and I had long lost. I was 5 months pregnant I think, when we finally sat down and had a long and deep talk on our future and where it will lead. And look where we are now? All those times I walked out, we cooled our heads and when we got back, we'd be the same. Ichigo is like Renji-"

"Hey!" Renji interrupted but Rukia whacked him across the back of the head, his protest ending in a mewl of pain.

"As I was saying, he blows up and then after a day, he cools down. Trust me, you'll both feel better after spending a day or two apart and then you can sort this thing out level-headedly. Okay? All this talking has made me hungry. Let's go!" Rukia grabbed Renji by the ear and started pulling him toward the door, his soft whimpers of pain and begging Rukia to let him go made Orihime laugh genuinely. She loved her friends. They understood her and they didn't shun her for her choices.

She got up from the bed and walked to Haruto, picking him up gently. "Hi baby! Let's go eat something, I think Auntie Rukia has cooked something extra yummy!" Orihime told her orange-haired, brown-eyed son as he rubbed his mouth against her breasts, making her tinkling laughter erupt. "Don't worry, sweetheart, Mama will feed you too."

(..)

Ichigo woke up, having slept in the guest room. He wasn't used to the sudden hush that befell him. He was used to Haruto whining at ungodly hours of the night, and Orihime's soft reassurances that she would take care of it, her soft hand caressed his upper arm as she did so. Orihime's clanging and banging in the kitchen, alerting Ichigo that she was cooking and it was probably a weird kind of experiment that he would have to go save himself from.

He wasn't used to such quiet.

He had never been around such silence in three years.

He didn't like it.

Of course, he could only blame himself for fucking up his entire life and ruining his family.

Ichigo rose from the bed and went to the shower, turning it on and setting the hot water to full, divesting himself of his bed-shorts and tight briefs, he stepped into the scalding water, washing off all the feelings and touches of Senna. Tears rolled down his face, mingling with the warm water.

How could he have done this?

To his family? To Haruto? To _Orihime?_

He acted on his own selfish impulses and it ended up ruining his family. Only he was to blame.

He knew that Orihime had gone to Rukia's place. Maybe he could go and beg for her forgiveness, he knew it would be hard, but he didn't care. He wanted his wife and son back. He'd never take her for granted, jump to conclusions and he'd never _ever_ cheat on her again.

His 17 year-old-self would be disgusted. He remembered the vow he made to Orihime, stating that he would never put another persons needs above hers and that he would never defile the sanctity of their relationship. Of course, Orihime, being Orihime, answered simply: _"You don't have to vow anything, because I know you'd never do that to me, Ichi."_

 _'Oh, Orihime, how young and naïve we were.'_ Ichigo thought woefully.

He stepped out of the shower, his skin slightly pink as he dried himself off and dressed, hearing a hard pound on his door. Ichigo's heart soared.

 _ORIHIME~!_

Ichigo flew down the two flights of stairs and got to the door, wrenching it open. "Orihime!" He blurted, only to see a short, very intimidating, _very_ pissed off Rukia. "Oh, Rukia, what do you want?" Ichigo asked, his eyes hardening, putting up his guard.

Obviously not fast enough. Rukia's fist flew from its seemingly dormant state by her thigh, into Ichigo's face. The force of the punch made Ichigo fly backwards, sprawled a couple of feet away from his best friend. "That's for Orihime, you sick bastard!" Rukia snarled. "How could you have done that? What makes you think you had the right to tarnish the pure bond you and Orihime shared for that crazy nurse?! I've met Senna, Ichigo! She is crazy with a capital 'K'! How can you desire _that_ and not your beautiful _wife_? Orihime was fucking working! Working to earn a living for herself and for her family. Do you know why she was working so late? She told me the reason."

"It was because she wanted nothing to do with me." Ichigo said, getting to his knees.

Rukia growled, and jumped, her tiny foot slammed into his jaw, making him fly into the couch, and he toppled over it and onto the floor. "Wrong answer!" Rukia yelled, landing lightly on her feet while Ichigo jumped up, holding his swelling jaw.

"That hurt you fuckin' midget-"

" _Silence!"_ Rukia commanded, channelling the years of the necessary noble training with Byakuya to make her presence known wherever and today, she claimed that power with grace. Byakuya would be proud. Ichigo shut up and seemingly shrank into the couch. He faintly wondered when he became such a push-over before Rukia started again, ripping him away from those distracting thoughts. "Remember you wanted to go on a vacation, get away from all the problems at work, just you, Orihime and Haruto? You remember that Ichigo, you even started saving up for it, before the Hospital let you off for a year?"

Ichigo nodded hastily, not wanting to remember those particular memories. That was when Orihime started neglecting him, working longer and looking after Haruto more than himself. "Orihime thought it would be an amazing surprise if she could present the tickets to your salvation last night. So you guys could pack and get going." Rukia threw the tickets in his shocked face. "She worked day and night, she worked her ass off to make extra money so she could help you relieve your stress, and what do you do? Jump to conclusions and have an affair with Senna? You didn't even bother asking did you? Are you feeling worse about yourself? Good!" Rukia said, watching Ichigo look at the tickets as if they were a precious and rare item. Which in fact, it was.

Ichigo tightly crushed the tickets in his hand as he slumped to the floor, sobbing his heart out. It was his fault.

"Tonight, come to my place. Renji and I will leave and you two can talk. We will be taking Haruto and Ryuu with us, so you and Orihime can really talk. You better show up!" Rukia turned and walked off, wanting to comfort her best friend, but he needed to learn from his mistake and get through it on his own. She was going to stop hand-holding him through everything like she had. Orihime was to take care of him now, and Rukia had absolute faith in Orihime's judgement.

(..)

"Oh, Ichi~, are you here? I was wondering if you wanted to continue what we hadn't finished yesterday?" Senna walked into Ichigo's home without knocking, she just waltzed right in. She didn't notice his wife or his stupid son and she was glad. She didn't want distractions.

"Senna." She heard Ichigo's deep voice from the stairs and she looked up. Ichigo, in all his male glory. He was dressed up for the occasion. A dark red button down shirt, black suit pants that moulded to his fit. She bit her lip and smiled, but before she could say anything, Ichigo came down, his eyes dark, emotionless, his face set into a hard mask, his jaw red and swollen.

"Um. .Ichigo. . are you okay?" Senna asked, a bit nervous. She had never seen this Ichigo before. He made her uneasy. She didn't like this Ichigo.

"I'm perfectly alright. Just wondering why you would threaten my wife with killing my unborn child if she ever got near me again. Tell me, why do you think that is?" Ichigo asked, in a soft, yet eerily calm voice.

"S-she's making it up! Ichigo! You have to believe me! I'd never lie to you." Senna pleaded, perfecting a pose that always got the men she wanted drooling. Her bottom and hips pushed out subtly and her breasts easily pushed together to show lots of cleavage.

"Why would my own wife lie to me? Even if I didn't believe her, I'd still check for evidence and then make a basic assumption. So I made a few calls to Uryu Ishida, you should know him, the best Psychiatrist in Japan. He called in some favours and you'd never believe what he found. Or didn't. The tape to a particular room where my wife had been walking by when you were. Odd that the rest of the tape is missing isn't it?" Senna was shaking now. He was onto her. "Now, I did some digging around and lucky, lucky me, Ikkaku Madarame, the Head of Security, just so happens to make copies of all the tapes and stores them secretly. Nobody knew about this but his best friend, Yumichika Ayasegawa, who is also in the Security department, and true to my wife's words, you threatened her and even punctured through her stomach with a scalpel. How dare you even lay a finger on my wife?!" Ichigo roared, making Senna jump back.

"You don't understand Ichigo, she didn't deserve you! Someone so stupid as her! How could you marry somebody so ordinary? I was right there and I was there for you when she wasn't! I am better suited for you!" Senna screamed, pleading with him.

"The only place your suited for is jail! Keigo!" Ichigo called and Detective Keigo Asano walked out, holding a disc. The evidence against Senna.

"Let's go Miss. I'd like to ask you a few questions. Orihime is my friend and this has become personal, so I suggest you cooperate." Keigo said, he was still his usual goofy self, but he had matured a lot. Mizuho Asano had died in a hit and run and Keigo decided to turn his life around and become an officer of the law to protect innocent people, like his big sister.

Keigo grabbed Senna's wrists and cuffed them tightly. "And since you've given a full confession," Keigo held up a small compact recorder, "let's see how you do in court. You better have one damn good lawyer." Keigo looked up at Ichigo with his trademark goofy grin. "I believe Mizuiro is free to defend Orihime. Am I right, Ichigo?" Keigo gave Ichigo thumbs-up.

Ichigo grinned and shook his head. Same old Keigo. "Best lawyer in the country. I couldn't ask for better." Ichigo said.

Keigo walked Senna out and drove her to the station where she would be held in custody and put in jail.

Ichigo looked at his watch, grabbed his jacket, shrugged it on. Grabbed his wallet, keys and phone and walked out of his house, locking the door behind him and he drove to Rukia's to speak with his wife.

(..)

Orihime was nervous to say the least, she held onto Haruto while she waited for her husband. He was a little late, but that was expected, he was probably a little busy or there might have been traffic.

There was a knock on the door, before Ichigo entered and Orihime held her breath. The 6 year-old Abarai bound from his place in front of his father and jumped onto Ichigo, winding himself against his legs like he had done to Orihime when he saw her in the morning. "Uncle Ichi!" Ryuu called, grinning from ear to ear at seeing his favourite uncle.

"Hey Ryuu. How have you been, little man?" Ichigo looked from the dark haired boy, who took after his mother and his eyes connected instantly with Orihime's, then to his baby boy, who was struggling, his arms outstretched toward his dear father, his fists clenching and unclenching until finally, he started to wail in frustration. Ryuu led Ichigo to Haruto and the older Kurosaki looked to his wife and she nodded gently. Ichigo slid his large hands underneath Haruto's armpits, his fingertips caressing  
Orihime's retreating hands, the contact made them gasp gently. As their skin reunited, a bolt of electricity coursed through their veins. Ichigo looked into her eyes but she looked away. Haruto fussed, recapturing the attention of his father and Ichigo lifted his son into his arms, kissing his soft, chubby cheek, holding him close, treasuring the tender moment.

Father and son reunite.

After a tender while of Ichigo playing with Haruto, Renji and Rukia took the children and took their leave, leaving Orihime and Ichigo alone.

Both husband and wife, looked nervous.

"Orihime. ." Ichigo spoke first, capturing his wife's attention.

"Yes, Ichigo?" Orihime asked, looking down at her intertwined hands.

"Keigo has taken Senna into custody. She'll be spending the night in the holding cells before she is transferred to a more permanent location before her court trial." Ichigo revealed.

Orihime's head snapped up, wide owl-like gray eyes found Ichigo's, her face shocked. "Senna is in jail. . .but. . how did you. ."

"While I was reflecting on my misdeeds, I thought about what you told me. About Senna. I decided to delve a little deeper and get to the root of the problem. I went to Ikkaku and he went through the video footage of the hallway and the room that you said you were in, but the files were wiped from the hard-drive. But, luckily, Ikkaku instantly saves all footage in a hidden file. Just to be sure it wasn't a malfunction and sure enough, they _were_ wiped. We caught her in the act. I invited her  
over under the pretence that we were going to finish what we started, I have no intentions of ever starting nor finishing anything with her again. I confronted her, she tried to deny it but ended up giving us a confession which Keigo just happened to record at the right moment. She's going to jail for a very long time. Keigo and Mizuiro are going to see to that." Ichigo explained, looking into his beloved wife's eyes.

"Oh, Ichigo. You did all that. . .for me?" Orihime asked, looking into his eyes.

He smiled gently, nodding. "I did it for you and Haruto. Nobody hurts my family and gets away with it. I don't care if you're a man, woman, Soul Reaper or Hollow. You touch my family, you pay the price." Ichigo vowed, looking up at Orihime. "Listen, 'Hime. I know what I did was unforgivable and it will probably take you a long time to trust me again and I understand that, but please, don't leave me alone anymore. I can't stand the silence. I can't stand _not_ hearing the ruckus you make in the kitchen, Haruto's fussing, the radio on so loud and your beautiful singing voice even louder. Don't make me endure the silence." Ichigo begged, falling to his knees in front of her. "Don't leave me alone anymore." Ichigo whispered, his head down.

Orihime sighed, her hand finding its way to his cheek and lifted his face to meet hers. "It _is_ going to take a while for me to trust you, but I'm sure you'll wait." Orihime said, enveloping her husband in a much needed hug.

Ichigo wrapped his arms around her waist and let her cry all of her frustration, anger, heartbreak and sorrow.

They lay down on the couch, just holding each-other. Once Orihime had calmed, she felt refreshed and rejuvenated, they turned on the PS3 along with the T.V. and they opened Netflix. Ichigo gave Orihime the controller and she picked Twilight: Breaking Dawn Part 2. Ichigo groaned. "If I had known you were going to pick this, I wouldn't have let you wield the mighty power of the PS3 controller." Ichigo tried to snatch it back but Orihime easily called her Santen Kesshun and set the controller on  
the shield and Ichigo squinted at her. "That so isn't fair, 'Hime."

"Nothing ever is." Orihime giggled and Ichigo flopped down, thinking the movie would be a flop.

Oddly enough, Ichigo demanded to see the others; of course, Orihime obliged willingly.

(..)

It was September 3rd. Orihime's birthday. Ichigo stood in the living room in his best suit, his surprise was waiting in the kitchen with Haruto- his infant son- watching over it. Before the surprise was revealed, he wanted to do something first.

The front door opened. "Ichi~! Haru~! I'm home!" Orihime called cheerfully.

"In here, Orihime." Ichigo said, his legs shoulder width apart as he shoved his hands in his pockets, looking into the archway where Orihime would enter.

Sure enough, she did, carrying the bouquets of red and white roses, a photo frame of their family portrait, chocolates; specifically flavored like honey, wasabi, red-bean paste, leeks and bananas; just for her. A Build-A-Bear: A custom-made cute pale teddy, with a black Soul Reaper uniform with a wasabi bottle in one plushy paw and a red-bean paste bottle in another plushy paw. "Oh, Ichi~! I knew this was all your doing!" Orihime squealed, on cloud nine.

Ichigo smiled and helped his wife set everything down on the ground and took her now free hands in his. "There are two more surprises to be revealed, but this one first." Ichigo said, getting to his knee and held up a small box, opening it. Inside lay a dainty sapphire snowflake ring. "My dearest Orihime, I promise and vow to protect you, love you and cherish you. I vow to be by your side, to be the shoulder you lean on, the life-guard you cling to, the man you deserve. I promise to always care  
for you, in sickness and in health, to trust your judgement and your cooking skills. You are the sunshine that dries the rain. I love you, Orihime Kurosaki. Will you do me the honor of wearing this promise ring, as a symbol of our reunited marriage?" Ichigo repeated his vows just as he had the day of their union. Orihime was bawling, unable to speak, she held out her hand.

Ichigo smiled and took her offered hand and slid the ring on her bare middle finger and kissed it, standing up. Tears shined in his eyes as he took his beloved wife in his arms. "I love you Orihime. I love you so much." Ichigo whispered.

"I love you, Ichigo. I love you with all my heart." Orihime blubbered, kissing his cheeks, and anywhere on his face. They had shared a very few kisses together, but nothing major. Orihime decided to change that; she took his face in his hands and pressed her lips to his gently, making Ichigo gasp from the unsuspected contact. With no hesitation, Ichigo melted into the kiss, taking his opportunity to convey just how much he loved her. Their kiss would have set fire to the entire house and anything within a 10 mile radius.

When they broke their long-awaited kiss, Ichigo grinned. "I'm glad I waited months to finally do that," he said, making Orihime giggle. "Come on, you have another surprise." He clasped his large hands around her eyes, and her lead her to the kitchen. "Ready?" Ichigo asked, feeling Orihime's rapid head movements and he took his hands away.

Orihime blinked and her eyes went wide.

"It took me seven months to do this. I went through every farthest corner of the Soul Society and I found him at the Shino Academy." Ichigo explained.

Orihime took slow steps, walking toward someone she never thought she'd see again. "S-Sora?" Her eyes filled with delicate tears.

Sora shifted Haruto in his arms and looked at his all grown up sister. His long hair tied into a ponytail and he smiled gently at her. "Orihime. . " He opened his free arm and Orihime bounded into it, holding her brother so tight, he couldn't breathe. Sora chuckled and he looked at Ichigo, smiling. Ichigo nodded and sat back, watching his complete family.

He was forgiven, Orihime's family was complete once more, Haruto looked at his uncle and then at his mother and smiled.

"Mama!" He cried out, giggling. The Kurosaki's and the one Inoue all looked at Haruto.

"Ichi. . "

"He just spoke. . .but I thought. . " Ichigo said, walking closer, looking at his smart son.

"Orihime, Ichigo, you have a smart boy." Sora said, smiling at his adorable nephew.

Orihime embraced Ichigo and pulled Sora and Haruto into the hug.

Haruto clapped his hands, laughing, making the adults chuckle with him.

One big happy family.

 _Fin._


End file.
